College
from Teen Wolf Too.]] College iz ware smart peepl go. Unless you're good at sports, in which case you can probably get in on a scholarship no matter how much of a dumbass you are. College students cannot enter college without first completing high school with a diploma or GED. As with all things, there are exceptions to every rule. A child prodigy super-frikkin' genius can get into any college he or she likes at any age - provided their parents are willing to shell out a bazillion dollars in tuition fees. Some colleges even provide housing for their students, which is pretty sweet, but again, costs their parents a gruesome sum of money. College students may elect to join school sponsored social groups called fraternities and sororities. Fraternies is for dudes and sororities are for chicks. The quality of education and types of degrees a student may earn varies depending upon the type and/or quality of the college in question. There are universities, which offer the highest grade of education and services, state colleges, which are pretty cool as well, and of course community college, which is kind of like executive high school. Outside of their studies, students are often known for partying, particularly during the Spring Break season. This makes them ripe for any matter of tragedy to fall upon them, typically in the form of a psychopathic murderer, or in some cases, a predatory animal. College student deaths have been portrayed in literally hundreds of films including obscure classics such as Bikini Bloodbath Car Wash or Sorority House Massacre to the larger big-budget fare such as Piranha 3D. Colleges of note Boston College Boston College is a city college located in Boston, Massachusetts. One of the professors at Boston College was a young attractive woman named Emily Arthurs. Emily had earned the amorous attention of one of her students, Barry. After class one day, Barry cornered Emily and tried to seduce her. When she rebuffed his advances, Barry became more aggressive and prepared to sexually assault her. Fortunately for Emily, the vampire known as Dracula interrupted the scene and sent the frightened Barry scurrying along his way. He then turned to Emily and drank deep of her blood. He told her that he would make her a vampire and in a week's time, when Barry returned and again attempted to assault her, she would use her vampiric powers against him. Tomb of Dracula 59 Georgetown University Georgetown University is a private, Jesuit, research university whose main campus is in the Georgetown neighborhood of Washington, D.C. Founded in 1789, it is the oldest Catholic university in North America and one of the first post-colonial institutions of higher learning in the United States. Georgetown University was one of the key locations featured in William Friedkin's 1973 horror classic, The Exorcist. Story editor and screenplay writer Matt Kiene attended Georgetown University. While there, he studied under a professor named Giles. Kiene later named the character Rupert Giles from Buffy the Vampire Slayer after his professor. Hamilton University Hamilton University is a fictional college featured in the Teen Wolf film franchise. It was the primary setting of the 1987 sequel film Teen Wolf Too. Hamilton University is located in the state of Colorado and is administered by Dean Dunn, so-called "Dean of Men". Dunn recruited former basketball coach Bobby Finstock from Beacontown High School and placed him in charge of honing the University's boxing team. Finstock took the task with little enthusiam, but was made to see the Dean's interest, particularly when faced with emasculation at the hands of the senior instructor's prized dog. Todd Howard won a sports scholarship to attend Hamilton despite the fact that he actually wanted to be a veterinarian. Arriving at Hamilton, Todd was surprised to discover that his college roommate was none other than cousin Scott's best friend Rupert "Stiles" Stilinski. Both his uncle Harold Howard and Stiles knew of the lycanthropy that afflicted many of the male members of the Howard family, but Todd dismissed their beliefs that he might suddenly turn into a teenage werewolf. As luck would have it however, Todd did inherit the family trait and began demonstrating werewolf-like characteristics from the first day at school. The second time the change overtook him, Todd embraced being a werewolf and became an overnight celebrity amongst both the staff and student body at Hamilton University. Finally, Dean Dunn had the edge he needed to put Todd's boxing skills (or lack thereof) to use. With the benefits of his advanced strength and reflexes, Todd easily defeated the opposing school's boxers. Teen Wolf Too (1987) Rosman College Rosman College is a fictional college located in the state of Pennsylvania. It is the primary setting of the 2009 slasher film Sorority Row. The Theta Pi sorority, who represented the collected victims of the film, is a sanctioned sorority at the school. Stanford University Stanford University is a college university located in the city of Stanford, California. The school, and the city, are named after Leland Stanford, Sr., who founded the school in 1891. In the horror genre, Stanford University played a key role in the pilot episode of the CW Network television series Supernatural. One of the two main characters, Sam Winchester, was a student at Stanford with dreams of pursuing a career in law. He lived on campus with his girlfriend, Jessica Moore. Sam's elder brother, Dean, called Sam away on Halloween night to help him locate their father, who had gone missing while on a "hunting" trip (the Winchester family were monster hunters). Sam made Dean promise that he would bring him back by Monday morning if he agreed to help him. Dean delivered on his promise, and Sam returned to his apartment in the wee hours of the morning. When he arrived however, he found that a demon known as Azazel had murdered Jessica Moore by suspending her body across the ceiling and lighting her on fire. This incident prompted Sam to abandon his dream of living a normal life and he returned to the career of being a demon hunter. Supernatural: Pilot Wallace University Wallace University is an accredited college in an unrevealed state in the United States. It was established in 1928. The school's two major student societies are the Kappa Kappa Tau sorority and the Dickie Dollar Scholars fraternity. For at least twenty years, the Dean of Wallace University has been Cathy Munsch. Wallace University is known for its strange and controversial history. In 1995, during a party at the Kappa Kappa Tau house, a pregnant girl named Sophia gave birth to a child. She was found bloody and dead inside of a bathtub. Several sorority members discovered the body, but were more concerned about dancing to "Waterfalls" rather than taking any direct action. Dean Cathy Munsch, and her assistant, Agatha Bean, did not wish to draw any negative to the school, so they secretly disposed of the body and made arrangements for the baby. By the year 2015, the president of Kappa Kappa Tau was the monstrous uber-bitch Chanel Oberlin. In addition to being the president of the sorority, she was also the leader of her own personal clique - The Chanels. All of the members of her inner circle were named for her, Chanel #2, Chanel #3, Chanel #4, and Chanel #5. Dean Munsch threatened to revoke the Kappa's charter due to Oberlin's offensive nature, but even she was incapable of taking such action. To get one over on the Chanels however, Dean Munsch opened the sorority to all pledges, not just the ones that the Chanels selected themselves. New pledges included Grace Gardner, Zayday Williams, Hester Ulrich, Deaf Taylor Swift and an Asian lesbian named Sam. Scream Queens: Pilot It was around this time that a string of gruesome murders began taking place at the school. Someone dressed up as the Red Devil, the school's team mascot, and went on a killing spree against members of both Kappa Kappa Tau and the Dickie Dollar Scholars using a variety of weapons, including butcher knives and chainsaws. Windsor College Windsor College was a college located in Ohio. It boasts both fraternity and sorority houses and is known for its film theory class and its drama club. Former Woodsboro teenagers Sidney Prescott and Randy Meeks attended school there following graduation from Woodsboro High School. Windsor College was the scene of a series of grisly murders perpetuated by Mickey Alterieri and Debbie Salt, who disguised themselves as the Ghostface killer from the 1996 Woodsboro murders. Mickey did most of the killing on the campus, guided by Debbie Salt, who wanted revenge on Sidney Prescott for killing her son, Billy Loomis, the original Ghostface. Other students of note at Windsor include Derek Feldman, Cici Cooper, and Hallie McDaniel. Two senior students, Maureen Evans and Phil Stevens, were the first two victims of the Ghostface murders to take place at Windsor College. See also * Learning centers * College student * Colleges in media References Category:Book of Blood/Miscellaneous